Tea For Two
by miichan mch
Summary: "Tetaplah menjadi penenang hati. Karena bagiku kau sangat berarti. " Happy Akakuro week 2018


Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Famiy, Romance, fluff, Song Fiction.

Rating : T

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang berjudul Tea For Two yang di nyanyikan oleh Tohoshinki :D

Warning :

Yaoi

Out of Character

Future / AU

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga pergi menjauh dari tangkainya. Menerbangkan helaian-helaian daun kering yang mulai berguguran.

Akashi Seijuuro baru saja pulang dari kantornya, Dan sekarang sedang menikmati waktu santainya dengan duduk santai di atas sofa apartemennya yang nyaman. Dia atas meja telah tersedia dua cangkir teh hangat dan beberapa kudapan untuk menyempurnakan waktu teatime nya.

Kedua mata merahnya sejak tadi memperhatikan kekasih hatinya, Akashi Tetsuya yang baru dinikahinya sebulan yang lalu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur.

Hidung Mancungnya mencium aroma vanilla dan lemon yang menguar. Tetsuya tampak begitu serius memperhatikan barisan tulisan resep yang di pegangnya. Sedangkan mulut mungilnya bersenandung lagu yang tak ia pahami. Dalam hati Seijuurou bertanya makanan apakah yang belahan jiwanya itu coba buat ?

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah bangsawannya, Tetsuya yang dulu hanya bisa masak air dan telur rebus kini mulai belajar berbagai macam masakan, tak ada ruginya dia bergaul dengan Kagami dan Himuro.

Awalnya Tetsuya hanya belajar masakan rumahan kini dia mulai tertarik untuk membuat kue, ya.. tak salah lagi istrinya saat ini pasti sedang mencoba membuat kue, mengingat belakangan ini dia sering datang ke tempat sahabatnya yang seorang pembuat kue terkenal yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

Namun, membuat kue berbeda dengan masakan biasa. Sebuah kue harus dimasak dengan telaten, supaya terasa lezat di mulut,mengenyangkan perut dan membuat emosi lebih baik setelahnya.

Selalu ada jarak waktu dalam proses pembuatannya agar bisa berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya, berapa lama semua bahan diaduk, dicampur sesuai takaran, dimasukkan ke oven, dikeluarkan, didinginkan, lalu akhirnya disajikan.

Dan salah satu hal penting yaitu, perasaan si pembuat secara tidak langsung akan memberi pengaruh pada rasa kuenya kelak. Jika kuenya tidak di masak dengan benar Kuenya akan menjadi bantat, terlalu matang, atau bahkan gosong. Tak jarang Tetsuya mengalaminya, namun hal itu tidak membuat Tetsuya menyerah, dia malah semakin terpacu untuk membuat kuenya menjadi matang sempurna.

Bahkan jika kali ini masakan Tetsuya kembali gagal dan hanya akan berasa vanilla,atau hanya terasa tepung, Seijuurou akan tetap memakannya. Karena itu adalah masakan Tetsuya.

Karena Tetsuya mencurahkan semua perasaannya dalam setiap masakan. Perasaan mencintai, melayani dan ingin membuat suaminya bahagia. Dan Seijuurou tak ingin membaginya dengan orang lain.

Seijuurou mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. Netra merahnya lekat memandang kekasihnya yang masih sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan berbagai bahan yang dia siapkan. Hingga tak menyadari Seijuurou telah lama memperhatikannya. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut celemek biru bergambar piyo-piyo. Sebagian rambutnya dia jepit ke atas agar tidak mengganggu penglihatannya. Membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

"Kau sedang memasak apa Tetsuya.?"

"Sei-kun ?" Suara Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya. " apa kau butuh sesuatu ?" Tanya Tetsuya pada Seijuurou yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Seijuurou hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum hangat. "Kau butuh bantuan ?"

Dengan posisi yang masih memeluk Tetsuya, Seijuurou mendekatkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher istrinya, menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuh Tetsuya yang terasa lebih harum daripada bubuk vanilla yang di gunakan Tetsuya untuk membuat kue.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya tinggal membuat krimnya. Kuenya sudah aku masukkan ke oven." Jawab Tetsuya dengan senyum manisnya yang sekali lagi membuat Seijuurou terpana.

"Ada krim di wajahmu. " Ucap Seijuurou sambil memperhatikan wajah Tetsuya yang tampak belepotan dengan krim dan tepung. Tapi itu malah membuat wajah Tetsuya semakin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Eh ? Benarkah ?" Tanya Tetsuya agak terkejut. Tetsuya hendak membersihkan wajahnya sebelum tangannya di cegah oleh Seijuurou. Membuatnya sedikit heran.

"Biar aku saja yang bersihkan."

"Eh.. hm.. baiklah." Meski masih belum paham dengan maksud tindakan Seijuurou, tapi Tetsuya membiarkannya untuk membantu.

Hingga sesaat kemudian tindakan Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya terkejut. Wajahnya di tangkup oleh dua telapak tangan besar pria berambut merah itu. Kemudian dia merasakan benda kenyal dan basah menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Bagaimana tubuh mereka semakin rapat hingga membentur counter dapur, lalu mulutnya tiba-tiba di bungkam oleh ciuman panas yang di berikan kekasihnya. Seijuurou semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan Tetsuya sudah menggantung di leher Seijuurou. Ciuman panas itu terhenti setelah mereka merasa harus mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen.

"Sei-kun.. itu curang"

Protes Tetsuya karena Seijuurou tiba-tiba menciumnya. Wajahnya masih memerah dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Sementara Seijuurou hanya menyeringa menyebalkan setelah sukses mencuri ciuman berkedok membantu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku akan membantumu. "

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya."

"Jadi Tetsuya tidak mau aku cium.?"

"Bu-bukan begitu.." Jawab Tetsuya dengan salah tingkah. Sedangkan Sejuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Seijuurou memeluk Tubuh Tetsuya penuh sayang. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang tak terkira. Tetsuya adalah segalanya. Dia ingin selalu bersama dengan Tetsuya, menjaganya, melindunginya. Tak akan dia biarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa ada malaikat biru itu di sisinya.

"Ada apa Sei-kun ?" Tetsuya sedikit heran karena Seijuurou yang dari tadi bersikap melankolis.

"Aku mencintaimu,Tetsuya. " Ucapnya, kemudian mencium pucuk Kepala bersurai biru muda.

"Apa Terjadi sesuatu ?" Tangan kecil mengusap lembut punggung kekar memberikan kenyamanan.

Pelukan sedikit direnggangkan. Wajah tampan menatap sang pasangan hidup. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang aku mencintaimu. Tidak boleh ?"

Gelengan kepala diterima sebagai jawaban.

"Aku juga mencintai Sei-kun. Sangat mencintai Sei-kun." Bonus senyum indah terlukis di wajah menawan.

Membuat Seijuurou tak kuasa untuk memberi lagi bibir mungil sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Tetsuya sempat akan terbuai untuk yang kedua kali sebelum teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya Sei-kun mandi dulu saja, aku tidak mau kuenya menjadi gosong karena kau terus di sini." Ucap Tetsuya memperingatkan. Sedikit jengkel gara-gara Seijuurou yang sedang ingin di manja membuatnya hampir melupakan kegiatan utamanya. Membuat kue.

"Aku tidak masalah, lagipula aku lebih suka 'memakan' Tetsuya. " Tak terpengaruh Seijuurou malah menggoda sang istri dengan nada sensual dan tatapan sexynya.

Warna merah di wajah yang sempat hilang kini kembali bahkan nyaris menyaingi rambutnya.

"Sei-kun.. !"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Tetsuya mendorong Tubuh Seijuurou agar keluar dari dapur. Dia tidak mau resep kue yang sudah di persiapkan dengan susah payah menjadi sia-sia.

"Untuk sekarang Sei-kun tidak boleh masuk, kalau melanggar jangan harap mendapat jatah. "

"Baik..baik... Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Akhirnya Seijuurou mengalah pergi untuk mandi daripada nanti malam harus merana karena tidak mendapat jatah.

.

.

.

Tetsuya memandang Takjub mahakaryanya. Kedua mata birunya yang jernih tampak berbinar merasa puas dengan kue buatannya yang telah matang.

Sedangkan suaminya telah selesai membersihkan diri, sekarang dia telah berganti pakaian dengan sebuah kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih.

Matanya menatap bagaimana Tetsuya mulai mengambil makanan untuknya. Seijuurou semakin terkesan apalagi Tetsuya masih sempat memasak sup tofu.

Kemudian Tetsuya kembali dari dapur dengan membawa nampan, rupanya kue yang di buat sudah matang.

"Kau membuat cupcakes ?"

"Iya, aku ingin membuatkan kue untuk murid-muridku."

"Bentuknya terlihat menarik."

Ujar Seijuurou saat melihat tampilan cupcakes dengan warna kuning lemon dengan krim putih serta irisan buah lemon dan daun mint di atasnya.

"Silahkan di cicipi Sei-kun."

Tetsuya menyerahkan satu potongan kue kepada Seijuurou dengan perasaan gugup dan malu. Malu karena memberi sang suami masakan buatannya, dan gugup karena dia takut jika rasa kuenya tidak enak. Bukan sekali dua kali kue buatannya tidak matang sempurna, tapi Seijuurou tidak pernah marah padanya, malah menyemangatinya agar terus mencoba. Kadang Tetsuya merasa tidak tega karena harus mengorbankan Seijuurou untuk percobaannya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena Seijuurou orang yang paling dekat dengannya karena mereka tinggal satu atap.

"Ini .. Enak. Rasa lemonnya membuat kue ini tidak terlalu manis sesuai seleraku. " Ucap Seijuurou dengan senyum tampan membuat Tetsuya membelalakkan matanya senang.

"Benarkah ? Kuenya tidak kurang matang kan ?"

"Kematangannya sempurna."

Tetsuya tersemyum lega, akhirnya dia bisa membuatkan kue untuk anak-anak didiknya.

"Oh..ya, Sei-kun, setelah ini aku akan membuat kue mint untukmu."

"Terserah kau saja, apapun masakan Tetsuya pasti aku makan."

Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya "Bohong, kalau aku masak dengan nori kau langsung tidak mau makan."

Seijuurou mendengus "Apapun kecuali benda itu."

Tetsuya tertawa geli, melihat tingkah kekanakan Seijuurou yang sangat membenci nori. Bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja tak mau.

"Lebih baik kita makan sebelum supnya dingin. Cupcakesnya bisa di makan nanti untuk desert." Seijuurou mengajak Tetsuya untuk makan malam bersamanya.

"Ha'i". Ucap Tetsuya menuruti perkataan suaminya.

Setiap moment bersama Tetsuya selalu dinikmati oleh Seijuurou. Hal sesederhana apapun akan terasa spesial jika itu adalah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya alasan Seijuurou tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Alasan untuknya selalu bersemangat menjalani hidup. Alasan agar tidak pernah menyerah saat badai datang menerpa.

Ditemani dua cangkir teh hangat dengan aroma _sinalmaldehida_.

Membiarkan senja yang merah berganti gelap. Dalam tegukan terakhir, cerita yang indah selalu tertulis. Dihadapan senja yang terlukis, manis.

.

.

大切で大切で

 _Taisetsu de..Taisetsu de.._

 _Important.. so important.._

世界で一番に大切な人

 _Sekai de ichiban taisetsuna hito.._

 _You're my most important person in the world.._

何よりも何よりも

 _Nani yori mo.. Nani yori mo.._

 _More than anything and everything.._

君に出会えたことが幸せ

 _Kimi ni deata ko to ga shiawase_

 _Our encounter is such a bless.._

ただふたりでいるだけで

 _Tada futari de iru dake de_

 _Just two of us together like that_

ただそれだけで甘い時間(とき)を…

 _Tada sore dake de amai toki wo.._

 _Just simply enjoying sweets moments like that.._

 _._

END

Coba publish dulu, kalo jelek dan ada yang tidak berkenan nanti saya hapus :"D

Idenya muncul dadakan pas itu lagu ke play, kebetulan lagunya bagus dan liriknya mudah di pahami XD

Happy Akakuro day and Akakuro week ;*


End file.
